


Understanding Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

by whatthefridge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From fanfictionfridge Blog, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta Essay, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: An analysis of what defines the traditional ABO trope in order to understand and begin utilizing AO3'sNon-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamicstag





	Understanding Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/177575751772/can-i-ask-what-you-define-as-non-traditional) as a response to an ask.

Anonymous asks: "Can I ask what you define as “Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics”? How does it differ from whatever "traditional" Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are considered to be?"

* * *

 

Before I can define “non-traditional,” I need to break down what “traditional” even represents.

To give some context, ABO was [born out of](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) the Supernatural fandom, specifically an AU kink meme for the Jared/Jensen RPF ship, so this is predominantly an M/M Romance trope. And in recent years it has become a multifandom trope that has made its way into original fiction too.

In terms of what counts as “traditional” in ABO fiction, I’m going to go with general trends and observations, which is NOT a judgement call on people who enjoy these subtropes…

 **Traditional ABO fics focus on Alphas who are usually** cis men who tend to be – dominant, aggressive, possessive, physically imposing/strong, the embodiments of everything Masculine™ in a Western sense, including always being the top during sex; they also have knots and in some cases go into ruts

 **Traditional ABO fics focus on Omegas who are usually** cis men who tend to be – submissive, passive/meek, nurturing, motherly/maternal, physically weaker, the embodiments of everything Feminine™ in a Western sense, including always the bottom during sex; also usually capable of giving birth, making them childbearers and homemakers, which means they have self-lubricating anuses and typically go into heats where the Alpha will breed them

 **Traditional ABO fics tend to NOT focus on Betas** , as they are usually everyone else and unimportant because they’re not as reactive to hormones as Alphas and Omegas

 **Traditional A/B/O societies tend to** function much like our own, just substituting the historical trials and tribulations of cis women with Omegas (e.g. Good Omegas stay barefoot and pregnant and in the kitchen); though, more often than not, it’s referring specifically to Omega _cis men_ , who are sometimes the only gender that can even present as Omega.

The key societal difference is that Alphas have a right to claim Omegas, often to the extremes of sexual slavery (e.g. non-con collaring). In fact, pheromones play a large role in this, allowing people to smell your designation and whether you’re in heat/rut, which affects their behavior, such as being compelled to take you against your conscious will because your body is just that ripe.

And because heat sex often leaves the Omega unable to make decisions for themselves, there’s a matter of dub-con/non-con that isn’t always addressed, not to mention the knotting that can’t be undone even if one or both parties want it to end.

**Other things to consider:**

  * ABO is based in kink and primal urges, with knotting and heat sex being a staple
  * People aren’t born with their ABO designation
  * Alphas marking Omegas as “theirs” is viewed as romantic, especially because it wards away unwanted advances from inferior Alphas
  * Matings can be permanent, legally binding, or both
  * Suppressants exist and are treated like birth control pills (often being actual birth control pills) because heats are synonymous with periods
  * I have yet to read an ABO with an Omega trans man (who can technically count as mpreg without any hand waving)
  * While some authors do explore intersex identities, this is done strictly to explain how mpreg would work on previously cis bodies
  * Cis women, regardless of designation, are pushed to the periphery if they exist at all
  * (This is not meant to be an exhaustive breakdown because I’m sure there’s more common tropes/cliches/“traditions” within ABO I haven’t even touched upon)



With all that said, non-traditional ABO tends to unravel or subvert anything from the above. Note that it’s not enough to just make the Omega a cheeky brat or have the Alpha love to cook because M/F Romances have already been toying with these progressive notions.

Ultimately, ABO is a framework for _an entirely new and alien society_ , and there’s a million billion ways to play with it even if you’re just going for simple PWP.  **I’m not about to act as gatekeeper on just how much needs to be subverted/changed to qualify as non-traditional** because I’m a sucker for heat sex and knotting even though I also love exploring what gender norms even mean in such a culture. 

In my opinion, if you go into ABO wanting to put a new spin on it, you’re probably doing something non-traditional.


End file.
